Makarov Dreyar
thumb|leftMakarov Dreyar '''je 3, 6 a také 8 mistrem cechu Fairy Tail. Také patří k deseti svatým čarodějů. Vzhled thumbMakarov je postarší muž, který je velice malinký. Má černé oči a plešku jenom po stranách jeho hlavy jsou bílé vlasy. Má také hustý bílý knír. Jeho hrudník pokrývá černé razítko cechu. Při prvním setkání měl Makarov na sobě neformální oblek. Oranžovou mikinu a kalhoty, bílé triko z razítkem cechu a oranžovou čepici s modrými proužky, připomínající ty co nosívají šašci. Po útoku cechu Phantom Lord, byl Makarov zobrazen více formálně na sobě měl na sobě bílí, kožešinový plášť, bílou tuniku a černé kalhoty. Na zadní části pláště měl také znamení '''deseti svatých čarodějů. Když byl zahájen každoroční festival v Magnolii '''měl na sobě méně formální oblek, bílou košily z červenou vestou, tmavě modré kalhoty a béžový plášť s límce. Jak se zdá Makarov mění oblečení docela často, když dělal rozhodčího na Tenroujimě měl na sobě pouze hawaiskou košili a černé šortky, až poté co zautočil Grimoire Heart tak se Makarov převlíkl do svého formálního outfitu. Osobnost Makarov je osoba, která dokáže milovat a věřit v lid, což je důvod proč ho '''Purehito vybral jako svého nástupce. Purehito ho vždy oslovoval dítě Makarov to přímo nesnášel. Makarov má extrémní nechuť k magické Radě a všech jejich pravidel, která se podle něj snaží usilovat o menší moc cechů než by měla být. Často se také vysmívá jejich důtkám, který jejich cech příjímá denně. také můžeme vidět že v cechu působí jako rodič a stará se o všechny jeho členy. Podporuje své členy a dokonce se je snaží inspirovat. Mohli jsme vidět když Phantom Lord, zničil jejich cech Makarov byl naprosto v klidu, dokuď se nedozveděl že Shadow Gear, byly napadeni. Bohužel musíme zdůraznit že dával větší pozornost cechu, než své vlastní rodině. Sám dokázal exkomunikovat svého syna''' Ivana Dreyara''' a vnuka Laxuse Dreyara. Také můžeme říci že měl vyčitky když zničil cech Phantom Lord a nechal připojit do svého cechu Juvii Locksar a Gajeela Refoxe. Makarov je zábavný člověk, rád si ze sebe dělá srandu. Je také hrozně moc perverzní má v oblibě mladé slečny jako je Mirajane, Lucy či Erza. Také mu nedělá problém dát výprsak jakému koliv členu cechu, můžeme vidět když zmlatí všechny prominentní členy do škatulky. Také je vždy vyplašený když zjistí že Natsu, Gray či Erza něco zničili. Makarov je popisován jako moudrý a klidný člověk. V mladí tomu tak nebylo, byl netrpělivý a nevadili mu konflikty. Historie thumb|leftVe věku 40 let se Makarov stal Mistrem cechu Fairy Tail, což bylo v roce X736. Ve věku 48 let získal Makarov titul desiti svatých čarodějů, což bylo v roce X741. Makarov drží rekord jako nestarší a nejlepší mistr cechu Fairy Tail. Během své doby vladnutí dohlíží na cech, který získává slávu a sílu. Během jeho života jako Mistr cechu, nechal exkomunikovat svého syna Ivana '''a svému vnukovi vysvětlil že byl příliš nebezpečný pro cech, proto musel udělat radikální rozhodnutí. Makarov, také měl velmi blízky vztah se svým vnukem '''Laxusem, když byl ještě malý kluk. Spolu oslavovali Fantasia Parade a dokonce ho Laxus naučil dát ukazováček nahoru, což znamená že vždy na tebe budu dohlížt, Makarova to dohnalo k slzám. Když byl Laxus v puberálním věku měli spolu značné a časté spory. Když exkomunikoval jeho otce měl, tak Laxus prohlásil že ho jednou překoná a Makarov začal vidět jak se jeho osobnost mění. thumbPřed 6 lety se poprvé setka s Jose Porlou, se kterým bojoval a boj byl nerozhodný, oba byly svatý čarodějové, ale Jose nedokázal Makarova vystát. Makarov ho měl totalně někde a nezajímal se o něj. Makarov má také velmi výborný vztah s Porlyusicou, které pomohl když se z Edolasu objevila na Zemi v minulosti měli spoustu tragédii, ale zůstali přáteli navždy. Magické Schopnosti thumb|left|146pxTitan (Jiyaiant): jak už název napovídá, tato magie umožňuje Makarovi, rozšířit své tělo do obrovských rozměrů, čímž se mu i z násobí fyzická síla. Také dokáže zvětšit různé časti těla, a nebo také dokáže své časti těla prodlužovat, neboli je elastický. Jeho magii může převést na jiné lidi, jako když nechal Redusse Jonase z tloustnou, aby lépe využíval svoji obrázkovou magii. :: Nesmírná síla: '''Makarov má nesmírnou sílu, mohli jsme vidět jak rychle zničil vzducholoď '''Grimoire Hear a nebo jak snadno porazil Natsua či dokonce dokázal skroti Acnologii. ::::::: Nesmírná odolnost: '''Makarov je nesmírně odolný. Po útoku kanonů Jupitera, měl na pravé paži pouze popáleniny a dokonce po velkých zranění z Hádesem, dokázal udržet krok s Acnologií. '''Maximum Defense Seal (Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): ''Makarov kolem sebe vypustí spostu pečetí, které kolem něj plavou a umožňují mu absolutní obranu. '''Light Magic '(Hikari no Mahō): ''je to typ elementýrní magie, která využívá světlo. Makarov je známý pro svou nesmírnou magickou sílu ve formě světla, stejně jako použití proti soupeři. Při boji s Josem Porlou, jsme mohli zahlédnout jak se spojující světelné paprsky připomínají souhvězdí. 'thumbFairy Law '''(Fearī Rō): Je jedno ze tří legendárních kouzel '''Fairy Tail. Fairy Law '''je popisováno jako nejmocnější Makarovo kouzlo. Při aktivaci toho kouzla se objěví světelná aura, který bezvýčitek zničí soupeře. Toto kouzlo zničí nepřátele, které uživatel považuje přímo v srdci na spojence nemá žádný vliv. Makarov toto kouzlo použil na Jose Porlu a ten zestárnul o několik let zničilo to dokonce jeho temnou magii.